For the First Time
by wlnapl
Summary: Kau adalah orang 'Pertama' yang membuat jantungku selalu berdetak kencang.


"huaaaaa, panaaaaas bangeeeeet" teriakku kepada sahabat yang berada tepat disampingku. Memang ya cuaca hari ini bikin tambah semangat apalagi kalau dapet es krim gratisan hihi.

"sudah jangan teriak yui-chan, ini sudah panas makin panas denger kamu teriak-teriak seperti orang kelaparan aja" gumam sahabatku.

"hai hai" kataku lemas tak berdaya.

"mau ku traktir es krim?" tawar sahabatku ini. Sambil berjalan dia mencari-cari sesuatu didalam tasnya, mungkin dia mencari uang sakunya atau handphonenya.

"apa kamu mau traktir aku es krim? Mau mau" aku mengangguk secepat kilat. Lalu kami berjalan bersama sambil membicarakan tugas-tugas sekolah yang menyebalkan. Dan tak terasa kami sudah berada tepat didepan super market, mungkin keasikan ngobrol jadi tidak terasa sudah secepat ini kami berjalan.

"ayoooo yume-chan aku sudah tidak sabar" aku yang berlari mendahuli yume, dan memasuki super market duluan tiba-tiba ...

DUUUUUK ...

Aku menabrak sesuatu, entah pintu atau penjaga tokonya. Aku akan meminta maaf apabila yang ku tabrak adalah penjaga tokonya -_-

"go- gomen" teriakku sembari memegang dahi ku yang menabrak sesuatu tadi, sembari ingin melihat aku hanya terdiam, kaget maupun tersentak. Bu-bukan pintu, penjaga toko atau apapun itu tapi di-dia seseorang yang mungkin terkenal disekolah ku saat ini.

" ... " dia hanya diam dan melihat ku yang memegang dahi dari tadi.

"a-ano, aduh maaf aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu karna aku berlari dan tidak melihat kedepan" gumam ku kepadanya.

"bodoh." Dia hanya berkata 'bodoh' dan menatapku tajam seperti melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lihat.

"ap-apaa? Bodoh katamu? Siapa yang bodoh? Aku? Heei, aku sudah minta maaf kenapa kau mengatakan bodoh?" aku bergumam tak karuan, apa maksud orang ini. Aku sudah mencoba meminta maaf karna aku tau aku yang salah menabraknya tadi malah dibilang 'bodoh'! mungkin orang ini yang 'bodoh' karna tidak tau kata 'maaf' mungkin.

" ... " dia masih diam saja, kan benar dia lah yang bodoh bukan aku. Bodoh teriak bodoh. Dasar!

Aku jadi bingung apa yang ingin aku lakukan tadi, mungkin aku tertular bodoh sepertinya. "hei, bolehkah kau minggir, aku mau masuk kedalam" muak aku dengan sifat diam dan dinginnya. Tapi kali ini dia ingin berbicara, mungkin hal bodoh lagi. Gumam dalam hatiku.

"minta maaf lah yang benar, atau kau mau mati?" hei hoo, apa yang baru saja ia katakan, apa dia benar-benar bodoh.

"apa katamu? Mati? Siapa ingin mati, aku hanya ingin lewat dan masuk kedalam. Apa aku salah?" ucapku datar dan kali ini aku muak. Setelah aku berbicara itu kepadanya aku mendengar suara ricuh dibelakangnya dan ku sempatkan untuk mengintip. aku benar-benar dibuat kaget berlebihan (lagi). Dia bersama teman-temannya, ada 2 orang. Eh tidak ada 4 orang, bu-bukan ada lagi yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Aku baru menyadarinya, dia seperti hantu saja muncul tiba-tiba.

"hei hei kalian sedang membicarakan apa-ssu?" seseorang bersurai kuning mengatakan itu kepada kami? Apa dia tidak lihat bahwa disini ada aura iblis dan itu sangat meneganggkan.

"oh kau Ryouta," apa Ryouta? Aku ingat, dia ada lah model ya model yang sedang di bicarakan gadis-gadis di sekolah saat ini. Dan dia juga anggota basket yang sangat terkenal disekolah. Aku benar-benar ingat siapa mereka sekarang, mereka KISEKI NO SEDAI! Ya, itu mereka KISEKI NO SEDAI!.

"hei kau wanita manis, sedang apa kau bersama Akashi-cchi" orang ini memanggil ku manis? Kau membuat jantung ku berdebar tau. A-akashi? Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. tapi dimana (oke jadi ikut amnesia juga nih... -_-)

"ti-tidak, aku tadi tidak sengaja menabrak dia, sungguh aku tidak sengaja." Gumamku sambil gematar, hei? Gemetar, baru kali ini aku gemetar saat berbicara pada seseorang.

"haa, benarkah Akashi-cchi?" dia bertanya pada seseorang yang berada tepat disampingnya.

" ... " dia masih terdiam.

"go-gomen, tadi yui-chan tidak sengaja menabrak Akashi-kun karna lari meninggalkanku," sahabatku tiba-tiba saja berlari menghampiriku dan meminta maaf kepada mereka, dan hei! Dia mengatakan Akashi-kun? Apa dia mengenalnya hingga dia gugup seperti itu saat mengatakan namanya.

"Yu-yume-chan ayoo kita pulang, aku muak dan mood ku benar-benar hancuuuuuuur! Kapan-kapan saja kau traktir es krim!" aku bergegas pergi dan melambaikan tangan padanya, maaf kan aku Yume-chan harus meninggalkan mu lagi, aku kesal berada di sana.

"hei Yui-chan tu-tunggu" dia meneriakki namaku hingga beberapa kali, aku sempat menoleh kebelakang dan melihatnya menundukkan kepala untuk meminta maaf. Hei untuk apa dia begitu? Aku kan sudah minta maaf.

.

"a-aku kesiangaaaaan," teriakku tak karuan. Aku langsung bergegas sikat gigi dan cuci muka (jorok ya enggak mandi, udah kesiangan banget sih hehe... -_-). Aku tidak sempat sarapan dan aku bergegas mengambil sepadaku yang ada di garasi. Hari ini aku mulai pergi ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda.

Akhirnya aku sampai disekolah sebelum gerbang benar-benar ingin ditutup. Aku cepat-cepat meletakkan sepadaku dan bergegas lari ke kelas. Nafasku tidak karuan, aku benar-benar takut karna pelajaran hari ini adalah fisika! Aku bukan muak dengan pelajarannya, tapi aku muak dengan gurunya. "kenapa aku selalu kesiangan disaat pelajaran fisika, cih" gumamku kesal sambil berlari sekencang mungkin.

Untung saja Sensei belum masuk kelas, huft. "Yui-chan kau kesiangan lagi," teriak sahabatku yang melihatku dengan tatapan yang sangat menggoda tidak jelas. "ya ya ya, aku kesiangan lagi dan lagi" sambil berjalan ke tempat duduk ku.

Di jam pelajaran aku hanya melamun saja, dan tidak sadar bel sudah berbunyi. Aku mengajak sahabatku ke kantin untuk membeli roti daging ke sukaan kami. Aku sudah tidak sabar. "Yume-chan ayooo." Ku tarik tangannya dan lari secepatnya. Dan benar dugaanku di kantin pun sudah rame. Aku dan Yume menerobos melewati sekumpulan siswa-siswi yang sedang dorong sana-sini agar dapet roti daging itu.

Aku dengan cepat mengambil 1 bungkus roti itu, tapi anehnya aku merasa sendiri. Suasana jadi sepi seperti tidak ada penghuni. Dan aku cepat menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan ada apa dibelakangku. Aku terkejut. Kenapa harus mereka lagi yang kutemui, argh sial! Aku dengan cepat membayar dan bergegas pergi, dan aku tidak sadar sahabatku menghilang. karna sekumpulan tadi, jadi kami terpisah. Aku berlari sambil mencari dimana sahabatku itu. tapi bukan sahabatku yang ku temukan. Malah bencana yang ku temukan.

DUUUUK

Aku terduduk. sakit sekali rasanya. Aku cepat-cepat berdiri dan melihat siapa yang ku tabrak (lagi... -_-). Mataku terbelalak. Ti-tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Oh Tuhan, kenapa dia lagi. Dia si bersurai merah! Saat aku sadar aku menabrak dia, aku bergegas lari dan akhirnya lengan ku didapatkan olehnya. " ... " aku menepis tangannya. Dan mendorong sekuat tenaga dan dia terjatuh ketanah. Aku ingin teriak rasanya, aku ketakutan. Ya ketakutan seperti melihat hantu.

.

[Di Kelas]

"Yui-chan kamu kemana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi tidak juga melihatmu." Gumam sahabatku. "a-aku ta-tadi." Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku melihat Akashi tapi nafasku tersengal-sengal tak karuan. "hei Yui-chan kau kenapa, cepat katakan." Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku. Sampai aku mau jatuh rasanya. Tapi Yume langsung memberi ku sebotol air mineral dan langsung habis setengah dalam sekejap. "aku tadi mencarimu juga dan bukan mendapatkan mu malah mendapat bencana." Aku memasang muka kesal. "bencana? Bencana apa? Apa kau dikejar-kejar ibu kantin karna lupa membayar, apa kau menabrak kakak kelas yang sedang membawa minum lalu tumpah?" dia panjang lebar bertanya dan hanya ku jawab, "bukaaan!" dia bingung sambil mengangkat alisnya. "aku tadi tak sengaja menabrak Akashi, tak tau lah Akashi siapa nama panjangnya,"-_- "kyaaa. kau menabrak dia lagi!? Terus-terus dia melakukan apa padamu?" lagi? Dia berteriak sungguh histeris. " dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku, hanya aku saja yang ketakutan dan mendorong dia ketanah hingga jatuh," aku menceritakan apa yang ku alami tadi "a-apaa? Kamu mendorong Akashi-kun hingga terjatuh? Yui-chan apa kau sudah gila?" haa? Gila katanya? Aku tidak gila, hanya saja aku takut dan langsung mendorongnya, itu saja. Sebelum aku menjawab Sensei sudah didepan pintu kelas dan kami berhamburan ke meja kami masing-masing.

Aku yang dari tadi hanya diam dan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Akashi. Kenapa dia bisa di kenal begitu, dan lagi sahabatku sendiri mengatakan kalau aku 'GILA' mungkin dia yang gila!

Aku berjalan pulang sendiri, karna Yume-chan ada kegiatan eskul. Kalau aku mending tidur dirumah dari pada duduk dan mendengar ocehan kakak kelas yang tidak jelas. Aku menendang-nendang batu yang ada di sekitarku, hingga aku tidak sadar ada yang berteriak didepan ku. Aku di buat terkejut lagi, hei lama-lama aku bisa jantungan kalau begini! "mati aku," gumamku pelan dan ku buat langka seribu. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya aku sudah berada di depan rumah. "untunglah dia tak mengejarku," sambil menghelus kan dada aku berjalan masuk.

Ku kunci kamarku dan sudah ku siapkan spiker serta menyalakan lagu-lagu kesukaanku sambil menyanyi mengikuti irama lagunya. Karna keasikan main game aku tidak sadar sudah pukul 23.37. aku langsung mematikan laptop dan merebahkan tubuhku. Aku jadi teringat kejadian di sekolah siang tadi, "sial, kenapa beberapa hari ini aku unlucky ya," gumamku kesal dan tak sadar aku tertidur.

.

Setelah aku melamun beberapa menit, kemudian suara gaduh terdengar. Banyak yang teriak histeris tak karuan. "Kyaaa Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Kuroko-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, aaaaa Akashi-kun" aku tersentak, entah kenapa kalau mendengar nama 'Akashi' aku selalu takut, bukan takut karna apa, tapi takut sama tatapan mata heterecromnya yang sangat dingin. Aku bingun tak karuan, aku mau sembunyi. Di bawah meja, ti-tidak pasti ketahuan. Rasanya aku ingin lompat keluar jendela tapi kelasku berada di lantai dua, aku harus berpikir. Tak lama kemudian ada yang mendobrak pintu kelasku. aku menyerah untuk berpikir dan ku putuskan sembunyi dibawah meja. Aku mengintip sedikit dan ku lihat anak laki-laki yang sedang melirik kesana kemari. Rambutnya biru tua serta beberapa orang yang ada dibelakangnya dengan rambut warna-warni, mereka seperti puding (wuaaa jadi lapar... -_-) aku mencoba tidak bersuara, ada langkah kaki yang mendekat. Oh tidaaaaak, ja-jangan mendekat gumam dalam hati yang tak jelas sudah. Semakin dekat, dekat dan dekat dan apa yang terjaaaaadi...

BRUAAAAK

Ada yang menghantam meja tepat di mana posisiku berada. Aku makin ketakutan, takut, a-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan untuk apa aku bersembunyi disini, argh aku makin gila ketuluran sama Yume-chan nih. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa ini buruk, buruk! Di saat aku membuka mata aku terkejut dan tiba-tiba saja kepalaku menghantam meja yang ada di atasku (pasti kalian bisa bayangin gimana bunyi dan sakitnya... -_-). Laki-laki bersurai hijau langsung menarikku keluar. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba menarik ku dan ku lihat sudah banyak sekali siswa-siswi berkumpul disini. Aku ditariknya menuju keluar dan langsung ku tepis tangannya, "lepaskan, sakit" dia sempat terdiam dan mengatakan, "cepat keluar, aku muak disini banyak orang nandayo," aku makin bingung di buatnya. Sahabat ku meneriakku beberapa kali. aku ingin minta tolong padanya, tapi dia dihalangi oleh si puding bersurai kuning itu.

"tu-tunggu, aku mau dibawa kemana ini?" tanyaku pada laki-laki bersurai hijau ini.

"diam saja dan ikut, nanodayo" dia bilang 'diam dan ikut' hei ini seperti adegan penculikan tau!

"lepas, lepaskan aku!" aku coba menepis tangannya tapi tidak berhasil. Aku melihat disekelilingku, aku seperti tau arah kemana ini. Apa mereka akan membawa ku ke atas atap sekolah? Haa mereka mau melakukan apa padaku? Apa mereka mau mengikat ku terus aku dilempar ke bawah? Apa aku mau ... aaa pikiran macam apa tadi. Aku jadi mikir yang tidak-tidak kan.

Aku melihat sekelilingku dan melihat sesuatu yang samar karna cerahnya matahari hari ini. Aku menyipitkan mataku sejenak, aku seperti mengenali warna rambut itu dan aku terkejut d-dia Akaaaaashi!

"ti-tidak lepaskan aku, lepaskan. Aku takuuut," teriakku seperti melihat seorang pembunuh kejam yang berada di depan ku.

"Shintaro, Daiki bawa dia kesini," hei apa yang mau dia lakukan pada ku. Siapa saja tolong aku, aku benar-benar takut kali ini. Mereka seperti sekumpulan pembunuh berdarah dingin. Aku ingin menangis rasanya. Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi, aku seperti pasrah apa yang akan terjadi pada ku nanti.

Mereka menuruti apa yang dikatakan si bersurai merah itu. aku menunduk ketakutan. Lalu mereka yang memegangiku dari tadi langsung melepaskannya dihadapan bersurai merah. Tapi mereka semua langsung pergi dan mengunci pintu itu. aku terbelalak kaget, dan langsung lari menuju pintu itu.

"HEI KALIAN SEMUA YANG SEPERTI PUDING BERJALAN APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADAKU, TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA CEPAT! HEEEI TOLONGLAH," aku berteriak berulang kali tapi tidak di gubris. Ya aku langsung menangis, tapi aku tidak menangis dengan mengeluarkan suara. Ya, karna 'aku tidak bisa seperti itu'. aku mencoba menggedor-gedor pintu sekeras mungkin agar mereka membuka kan pintu itu. dan akhirnya aku pun menyerah melakukan itu karna tangan ku sudah memerah dan sangat sakit rasanya. Aku hanya menunduk dan tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang dibelakangku, aku kaget dan langsung berbalik "a-apa mau mu, a-apa yang k-kau inginkan da-darikuuuuuu," aku langsung teriak histeris.

Dia hanya diam, dan memasang muka datar. Hei! Apa-apan sih muka itu, aku muak dan ingin menendang muka itu.

"kalau kau mau menendang muka ku, ku pastikan kau besok sudah tidak bernyawa karna gunting ini," a-apa, a-pa-apan dia mengatakan itu padaku? Kenapa dia tau aku berbicara seperti itu? dan gunting, u-untuk apa dia mengeluarkan gunting dengan warna yang sama dengan guntingnya itu.

"ke-ke-kenapa kau bisa tau bahwa aku ingin menendang mukamu," aku langsung menunduk.

"tidak perlu aku jelaskan pasti kau akan melakukan itu," dengan nada datar dia mengatakan itu sembari memainkan gunting.

"aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku," lakukan padanya? Apa-apan maksud dari perkataannya dia dan kata 'tanggung jawab'?

"a-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, A-akashi," aku memberanikan diri mengatakan namanya. "apa kau lupa terhadap kejadian-kejadian yang kau lakukan padaku?" Kejadian? Apa sih maksudnya.

"kalau kau tidak ingat, akan aku buat kau ingat dengan bantuan gunting ini," aku terdiam membisu. Apa yang dia katakan tadi seperti kata-kata yang harus ku turuti, kalau tidak gunting itu yang akan melakukan sesuatu padaku. Aaah, hidup ku seperti hancur berkeping-keping setelah mendapat bencana menabrak dia. Hei, menabrak? Aku ingat! Aku menabrak dia, tapi aku kan sudah minta maaf. Apa kurang?

"a-aku ingat, iya aku ingat! Aku menabrak mu beberapa kali. Tapi aku sudah minta maaf kan? Apa itu kurang?" dengan tegas aku mengatakan itu padanya.

"apa cuma itu yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanyanya dingin. Cuma itu? apakah ada lagi yang ku lakukan padanya? Aku mencoba mengingat rekaman ulang, apa aku pernah melakukan hal lain pada nih orang.

-Akashi POV-

Disaat dia sedang berdiri menunggu jemputan yang belum datang hingga sekarang, dia melihat sesosok gadis yang dia ingat pernah bertemu dengannya tapi dia mencoba mengingat kapan dan dimana dia bertemu. Sembari dia mengingat dia sambil memperhatikan gadis yang sambil menunduk menendangi batu-batu kecil ataupun besar yang ada disekitarnya. Dan Akashi merasa bahwa dia selalu bersama temannya tapi dimana dia? Kenapa gadis ini sendirian, tampangnya lesu sekali. Akashi mengambil handphone di saku celananya dan melirik jam yang berada di pojok kiri atas. Sudah jam 15.15, dan Akashi sudah menunggu sekitar 15 menit. Tak lama kemudian ada sms masuk, dia melihatnya dan "Maaf tuan ban mobilnya bocor jadi saya pergi untuk memperbaikinya, mohon tunggu sebentar lagi tuan," ternyata dari supirnya. Dan dia hanya membalas, "ya saya tunggu." Tapi setelah dia memasukan handphone ke saku celananya dia terkena tendangan batu lumayan besar, dia mencari seseorang yang melakukan itu padanya. Saat dia melirik gadis itu, gadis itu sudah lari kencang sekali. Akashi ingin mengejarnya tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia lebih baik menunggu jemputannya dan bergumam dalam hati 'tunggu saja kau, akan kau dapatkan hadiah setelah kau melakukan ini padaku'.

.

Aku masih mengingat-ingat kejadian lainnya, oh iya aku sampai lupa kalau aku mendorongnya hingga jatuh. "a-aku minta maaf atas waktu itu, aku mendorongmu hingga jatuh. Waktu itu aku benar-benar takut. Aku takut pada mata mu itu." entah kenapa hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Dia hanya diam beberapa saat. "kau lupa satu lagi," dengan nada datarnya, dan aku mengangkat alis.

"kau lupa kalau kau menendang batu dan akibatnya kau mengenai wajahku." A-apa? Batu? A-aduh itu eh iya aku pernah nendang batu terus kena orang tapi aku langsung lari tanpa melihat orang itu. ma-masa d-dia yang terkena tendangan batu ku? Rasanya aku ingin tertawa tetapi ku tarik niatku itu.

"a-apa orang yang terkena itu k-kau? A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu, sungguh." Aku berusaha menunduk dan tidak melihat tatapan membunuhnya itu. "Cuma itu yang kau katakan?" haa? "an-ano aku minta maaf, sungguh aku tidak tau itu kau. Ma-maaf kan aku." Aku sudah minta maaf kan apa masih kurang juga, gumamku. "ya , itu masih kurang." Eeh? Apa dia ini dukun kah? (ada dukun kah disana ...-_-)

"Aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab, dan yang harus kau lakukan adalah menemani ku di suatu pesta nanti," dia berkata sambil mengangkat dagu ku dan aku tersentak melihat tatapan matanya. Matanya berbeda warna tapi itu indah! Sangat indah! E-eh aku mikir apa ya tadi?-_- aku kembali ke dunia nyata, "pe-pesta? pesta apa Akashi? Apa sekolah mengadakan pesta?" aku gemetaran mengatakan itu padanya.

"Tidak ada urusannya dengan sekolah. Aku ada pesta penting dan aku ingin kau menemani ku ke pesta itu." aku terkejut saat aku mendengar kata 'menemani' sejak kapan dia menjadi orang seperti ini? Dan aku juga baru kenal. Itupun kenal tidak sengaja. Mengenal dia dengan hal yang memalukan, menurutku hal tidak wajar.

"ta-tapi Akashi, kita kan baru kenal? Kenapa kau mengajak ku padahal baru beberapa hari ini aku tau kau?," Akashi makin mendekati ku...

"aku tidak peduli dengan 'kenal', dan kau harus menamaniku bila tidak kau akan mendapatkan kejutan dari gunting ini," sembari dia memperlihatkan gunting itu (lagi) padaku.

"ta-tapi," Akashi langsung membungkam mulutku.

"tidak ada kata tapi." Dia langsung berdiri sambil memandangiku "aku tunggu 3 hari lagi, jika kau berani kabur kau akan tau akibatnya." Dia langsung membuka pintu itu karna salah satu temannya sudah membukakannya. Aku hanya diam dan melihat dia pergi begitu saja. Aku bingung. Kenapa hidup ku makin kacau saja mengenal orang itu.

"Akashi kaaaaauuuuu!" tapi aku tidak sadar kalau orang yang membuka pintu tadi masih diam dan melihatku.

Dia mendatiku dan berkata, "aku Kuroko Tetsuya, aku salah satu anggora Kiseki no Sedai. Dan yang kau teriakki tadi, dia Kapten-ku. Dia Akashi Seijuuro. Maaf atas perilaku dia tadi," aku hanya menganga mendengar penjelasan laki-laki bersurai biru, ya birunya sangat indah bila dipandang. Aku tidak sadar atas lamunanku,

"a-ano tidak apa-apa kok, eh et-eto Kuroko-kun ya?," dia mengangguk.

"hai?" lembut sekali suaranya. Seandaikan Akashi seperti dia, pasti aku ...

"arigatou sudah membantu ku," aku benar-benar terimakasih padanya. Habis teman-temannya yang lain meninggalkan ku keculia dia. "hai, douita". Akhirnya aku sudah dekat dengan kelasku. "Kuroko-kun, hountoni arigatou." Aku menunduk pelan. "hai" dia juga menunduk. Dia sopan sekali.

.

"Ohayou, apa kau yang bernama Yui-chan? Aku Momoi, kelas ku berada tepat disamping mu. Salam kenal." Dia mengenalkan diri dengan senyuman indah di wajahnya.

"h-hai aku Yui-chan, ada apa?" aku hanya ingin mengetahui untuk apa dia menghentikan ku saat ini.

"a-ano Yui-chan, aku mempunyai titipan dari Akashi-kun katanya ini buat mu. " Dia menyodorkan tas berukuran lumayan besar. Aku mengambilnya dan ingin memeriksa apa yang dia berikan padaku. Jangan-jangan ini ...

"Yui-chan jangan dibuka di sini, Akashi-kun mengatakan kau buka saat kau sudah pulang." Setelah panjang lebar dia menjelaskan aku mengerti.

Di kelas aku hanya diam dan melamun. Yume-chan selalu menegurkan dan menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk melihat isi dari tas ini. Beberapa hari ini dia selalu membuat ku memikirkan hal-hal gila yang belum pernah aku pikirkan sebelumnya.

.

Saat ini waktunya belajar, dan aku lupa bahwa aku mempunyai tas yang diberi kan Momoi-chan padaku tadi pagi. Aku deg degan saat ingin membukanya. Di detik-detik terakhir aku malah di kagetkan oleh dering telpon hpku. Aku melihat nama kontaknya 'unknowed'.

"Halo, siapa ini?" untuk beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban.

"halo halo, siapa sih ini? Jangan menggangu ku. aku lagi sibuk." Dengan nada menekan.

"keluar kau, aku di taman dekat rumah mu." Aku mengangkat alisku. Siapa sih malam-malam ganggu saja. aku keluar lewat pintu belakang. Kalau lewat depan pasti ke tahuan Ibu dan ayah.

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, dan mencari apakah ada orang di sekitar taman. Dan hanya ada satu orang disana dengan berbalut baju hitam lengan pendek, dan celana jeans serta sepatu cats. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Setelah aku memperhatiakn seksama, aku seperti mengenalnya. Sepertinya dia menyadari keberadaan ku dan langsung menoleh. Aku tersentak, di-dia AkashiSeijuuro! Untuk apa menyuruhku keluar jam segini.

"a-ada apa memanggilku malam-malam begini?" dia mendekatiku dan menarik lenganku. "h-hei mau apa kau? Apa kau tidak berpikir sekarang jam berapa dan menyuruh seorang gadis menghampiri malam-malam begini?" dia melepaskan tangan ku.

"temani aku membeli sesuatu? Jika tidak maka ka–" sebelum dia melanjutkan bicaranya sudah kujawab "hai hai." Aku sudah tau pasti dia akan berkata apa padaku.

Dia melirik beberapa toko yang ada di sekitar jalan seperti mencari sesuatu. "h-hei Akashi sebenarnya yang kau cari itu apa? Dari tadi kau hanya melirik sana-sini." Dia berhenti dan aku menabrak punggung belakangnya.

"a-aduh, kenapa berhenti mendadak." Aksahi langsung berbalik, "aku mencari sesuatu untuk Ayah ku." A-ayah? "besok Ayah ku berulang tahun, dan tepat pada pesta itu." jadi begitu, dia ingin membeli kan kado untuk Ayahnya.

"kamu tau apa yang Ayahmu sukai?" aku bertanya untuk memastikan hadiah apa yang ingin ia belikan.

"suka?" dia seperti orang bingung.

"ya suka? Siapa tau dari kesukaan itu kau bisa membelikan sesuatu untuknya?" aku menjelaskan hal yang ku mengerti saja. "dia suka mendengar kan musik klasik." Sepertinya hobi dari ayah Akashi-kun unik.

"kalau begitu kita ke toko musik antik saja, semoga ada barang yang cocok dengan kesukaan ayah mu." Aku menggandeng tangan Akashi-kun dan berlari kecil. Aku merasakan detak jantungku yang belum pernah aku rasakan. Ini aneh, apa yang terjadi pada jantungku?

Tidak sadar hujan pun turun. Kami terus berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh dengan Akashi-kun saat ini. Tapi tidak ada satu pun tempat yang kami temukan. "Akashi-kun bagaimana ini, hujannya semakin deras?" aku memperhatikan baju yang dia kenakan saat ini. Benar-benar basah sehingga memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya. Aku merasakan pipiku memerah.

"terus saja berlari hingga menemukan tempat untuk berteduh."

"tapi hujannya semakin deras, dan kau hanya menggunakan baju lengan pendek." Aku khawtir dengannya. Apa tidak apa-apa dia seperti itu. oh ya, aku menggunakan jaket tebal dan aku juga menggunakan baju lengan panjang yang cukup tebal. Sehingga aku melepaskan jaket yang ku kenakan ini.

"cepat pakai jaket ku, jaket ini cukup tebal." Aku memberikannya.

"tidak, kau saja yang gunakan."

"a-ku menggunakan baju lengan panjang yang tebal. Sedangkan kau hanya menggunakan kaos lengan pendek dan sudah sangat basah."

"aku bilang tidak usah ya tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"ta-tapi kau." Aku malas berdebat dengannya. Aku langsung melemparkan jaket ku padanya dan lari meninggalkannya.

Terus lari dan berlari. Hingga tak sadar aku tersandung oleh batu yang cukup besar. aku terjatuh, baju ku benar-benar kotor. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri, dan hampir terjatuh tapi Akashi-kun tiba-tiba berada di belakangku dan menangkapku. Aku terkejut. Ini sangat dekat, benar-benar dekat sehingga aku merasakan harum nafasnya. Aku merasakan nyaman di dekat dia saat ini.

" ada yang terluka?" dia langsung membenarkan posisi badan ku yang dia pegang saat ini. Aku kaget dia menunduk tiba-tiba dan memegang lututku.

"a-aw," aku berteriak kecil dan menahan rasa sakit ku. aku tidak mau Akashi khawatir padaku. (pede nih yui-channya hehe... -_-)

"tidak usah di tahan apabila ini sakit. Cepat naik ke punggung ku." dia menjongkok dan menyarankan untuk naik ke punggungnya. Apa ini mimpi? Akashi-kun yang di kenal dengan tatapan dingin. Dan sifat yang seperti membunuh bisa melakukan hal yang membuat seseorang yang melihat kelakuannya saat ini sweet drop.

"ta-tapi." Lamunan ku di kagetkan lagi olehnya.

"tidak ada kata tapi." Dia langsung menarik ku dan mendekatkan ku pada punggungnya. Akashi-kun benar-benar membuat ku berdebar-debar. Wajahku memerah lagi untuk kesian kalinya.

Aku merasakan nyaman saat dia melakukan hal ini pada ku. aku tidak ingin lepas dari punggung yang melekat pada tubuhku. Aroma tubuhnya membuatku ingin tertidur. aku tidak menyangka bahwa Akashi-kun seharum ini. Selain mata yang berbeda warnanya namun indah dan harum tubuhnya yang membuat siapa saja ingin selalu bersamanya. Dan untuk kesian kalinya lamunanku hilang begitu saja ...

"kita sudah sangat dekat dengan toko yang kau bilang." Aku menengok untuk melihatnya.

"a-ano Akashi-kun turunkan aku disini saja, sepertinya kaki ku lumayan bisa digerakkan?" sebenarnya kata-kata tadi bohong. 'Aku ingin selalu berada di punggungnya saat ini'!

"apa kau yakin?" dia menoleh ke belakang dan sontak mata kami bertemu. Oh Tuhan, Akashi-kun kau laki-laki yang bisa membuat siapa saja jantungan dengan tatapan mata mu. Jantungan karna tidak ingin beralih dari tatapan mata itu.

"h-hai Akashi-kun, aku yakin." Dengan pelan Akashi-kun menurunkan ku. tapi dia masih memegang tanganku. Dan aku harus membunyikan rona merah di wajahku.

.

"Permisi." Kami memasuki toko antik untuk mencari kotak musik klasik. "Akashi-kun kau langsung tanya saja pada penjaga tokonya, aku mau melihat-lihat isi toko ini." Aku bergegas meninggalkan Aksashi-kun disana. Karna aku penasaran dengan isi toko ini. Aku mendengar dari Yume-chan bahwa di toko ini ada kalung cantik dengan bandul lumba-lumba dengan hiasan permata kecil di sekitarnya.

Aku masih mencari-cari dimana kalung itu. dan benar kata Yume-chan kalung itu indah. Kalung itu lumayan masih jauh dari jarak ku sekarang, namun aku sudah bisa melihatnya dari tempatku saat ini. Ku dekati dan ku perhatikan dengan tatapan seseorang yang melihat indahnya berlian. Aku menginginkan kalung ini tapi dengan keadaan ku sekarang aku tidak mungkin bisa membelinya. Mau sampai kapan aku harus menabung uang saku ku untuk membeli kalung ini. Aku hanya bisa melihat keindahan kalung ini. Tanpa ku sadari sudah ada seseorang yang berdiri memperhatikan ku dari beberapa jarak saat ini.

"a-ano Akashi-kun apa kau sudah menemukan kotak musik itu?" aku langsung berbalik karna terkejut melihat Akashi-kun dan meletakkan kalung yang baru saja ku pandangi. Rasanya aku tidak ingin lepas dari pandangan kalung itu.

"sudah. Dan sampai kapan kau berdiam di situ." Eeh benar apa yang ia katakan. Cukup lama aku berada di sini tanpa melihat bagaimana bentuk kotak musik klasik itu.

"hei." Aku tetap fokus pada lamunan ku.

"hei." ...

"hei. Apa kau mendengarku?" aku terkejut dia memanggilku.

"ha-hai Akashi-kun ada apa?"

"kau dari tadi melamun dan tidak sadar kita sudah di taman ini lagi."

"ha- ha ha, gomenne Akashi-kun. Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jum–" dia langsung menarik tangan ku.

"tunggu sebentar, aku ingin bertanya." Aku merasakan detak jantung yang setengah jam lalu aku rasakan. Kenapa jantungku berpacu cepat.

"si-silahkan Akashi-kun k-kau mau bertanya ap-apa?" aku hanya bisa berkata terbata-bata.

"sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan tambahan –kun?" dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya.

"a-ano Akashi-kun, e-eh Akashi. Kalau kau tidak suka aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan tambahan –kun lagi." Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya.

"bukan itu yang aku tanya. Aku bertanya sejak kapan. Apa kau melamuniku?"

di-dia mengatakan hal itu dengan santainya, kenapa bisa ada orang seperti dia. Aku seperti merasakan batu yang mengenai wajahku saat ini. Jantungku semakin cepat.

"e-eeh itu, a-ano Akashi-kun, maaf apabila aku salah mengucapakan. Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu Akashi-kun. Dan a-aku ingin pulang karna sudah larut malam." Aku benar-benar meraskaan hawa panas di telingaku dan jantung ku makin tak karuan.

"tunggu, aku ingin bertanya lagi." Dia masih memegangi tangan ku. ada apa sih dia tidak seperti biasanya dia banyak bicara.

"a-ada apa lagi A-akashi-kun? K-kau mau ingin bertanya apa la-lagi?" masih saja aku berbicara dengan terbata-bata dan orang ini yang pertama kali membuat ku seperti orang bodoh.-_-

"apa kau sudah membuka isi dari tas yang ku titipkan pada Satsuki tadi pagi?"

Astaga bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan tas yang ingin ku buka tadi. Kenapa langsung ku tinggal begitu saja. Yui yui kau jadi tertular bodohnya Akashi-kun dan gilanya Yume-chan.

"e-eh t-tas i-i-itu ya, gomen Akashi-kun aku belum membu-bukanya. Karna kau tadi menelpon jadi langsung ku tinggalkan sa-saja." Yui sadar, kenapa kau jadi terbata-bata begini.

"oh begitu. Yasudah besok saja kau buka. Dan ingat aku akan menelpon mu dan menjemputmu jam 06.30 jadi kau harus bersiap-siap." Dia mengatakan itu dan pergi meninggalkan ku sambil menenteng tas mungkin isinya kotak musik yang tadi ia beli.

Aku langsung mengganti baju ku yang sangat basah dan kotor ini. Dan teringat jaket ku yang masih di gunakan Akashi-kun tadi. "yasudalah, anggap jaket itu kenang-kenangan dariku." Sambil menghela nafas aku mengingat-ngingat apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku. Hujan-hujan berdua dengan Akashi-kun. Dan tangan ku terus digandeng olehnya. Seandainya dia benar-benar berubah menjadi orang yang ...

Tak sengaja aku menoleh pada meja belajar ku dan mengingat bahwa tas itu dari Akashi-kun. Aku melompat dan menarik tas itu. dengan pelan ku buka, aku terkejut dengan isi di dalamnya (hayooo apa hayooo, ntar tau sendiri itu apa deh .. :D )

.

"Ohayou Yui-chan."

"yo, Ohayou Yume-chan." Sapa ku pelan.

"Eh Yui-chan kau kenapa? Kau pucat sekali? Kau sakit? Cepat ke UKS." Dia mengatakan dengan cepat.

"tidak Yume-chan aku hanya kurang istirahat saja." Sambil meletakkan tasku.

"tapi kau pucat?" dia memperhatikan wajahku dan mendekatkan tangannya ke dahi ku.

"k-kau panas Yui-chan! Kau sakit! Cepat ke UKS!" dia menarik-narik tanganku.

"Yume-chan aku sungguh tidak apa. Aku Cuma butuh istirahat sebentar." Ku katakan dengan nada tegas agar dia percaya.

"sungguh? Apa bila kau benar-benar lemas dan tubuh mu bertambah panas aku akan menarik mu ke UKS." Yume-chan benar-benar khawatir. Tapi aku benar-benar kurang istirahat saja, dan sebentar lagi mungkin akan pulih.

Benar saja. Aku sudah lumayan pulih. dan seperti biasa aku bersama Yume-chan ke kantin bersama. Aku melihat beberapa anggota Kiseki no Sedai sedang berkumpul dan ada Momoi-chan juga di sana, tapi aku tidak melihat Akashi-kun. Dimana dia?

"hei Yui-chan kau kenapa?" Yume-chan memecahkan lamuananku.

"aku tidak apa Yume-chan." Sembari senyum kecil padanya.

Disaat aku ingin kembali ke kelas. Aku merasa ada yang menahan tanganku. Sontak aku menoleh dan dia adalah Momoi-chan.

"Ada apa Momoi-chan?" dan tersenyum padanya.

"a-ano Yui-chan, apa kau tau bahwa Akashi-kun? Hari ini di tidak bersekolah. Aku mendengar bahwa tadi malam dia pergi dan pulang dengan keadaan pakaian yang sangat basah." Momoi-chan menjelaskan dengan muka khawatir.

Aku yang mendengar bahwa Akashi-kun sakit sontak kaget. Apa karna kehujanan tadi malam? Apa dia tidak langsung mengganti baju basahnya itu jadi ia sakit? Apa dia ... ah banyak yang aku khawatirkan tentang dia. Akashi-kun apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Aku, aku disini sangat khawatir padamu ...

"a-apa Akashi-kun sakit?" aku berpura-pura saja tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"bukan kah kau bersamanya tadi malam? Aku di beritahu oleh supir yang selalu mengantar dan menjemput Akashi-kun. Ia mengatakan bahwa Akashi-kun ingin pergi bersama gadis yang juga teman sekolahnya. Tapi Akashi-kun tidak memberitahu siapa namanya. Dan aku ingin menanyakan apa kah gadis itu adalah kau? Dan apa kau tau bahwa nanti malam Akashi-kun mempunyai pesta penting yang wajib di hadirinya. Dan kami juga di undang dalam pesta itu." wajah yang ia ekspresikan saat ini adalah wajah yang penuh tanda tanya dan rasanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti aku yang melakukan ini semua pada Akashi-kun.

Aku diam beberapa saat. Dan menunduk."I-iya, tadi malam aku bersama Akashi-kun? Untuk me–" di saat aku ingin menjelaskannya bel masuk berbunyi. Dan Yume-chan menarik tanganku untuk meninggalkan Momoi-chan dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

Yume-chan masih diam saja serta menarik tanganku, aku hanya menunduk. Apa ini salah ku? aku merasa bersalah! Aku juga lupa bahwa nanti malam adalah pesta yang ia katakan padaku. Bagaimana ini? Apa benar semua ini salah ku? aku ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Apa yang harus ku lakukan!

"hei Yui-chan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kau dan Akashi-kun? Dan sejak kapan kau memanggil dia dengan tambahan –kun dibelakangnya?" dari perkataan yang ia tanya kan padaku, aku sangat yakin bahwa Yume-chan menjadi sangat-sangat serius. Dan kenapa ia bertanya sama dengan pertanyaan Akashi-kun waktu itu?

"a-ano Yume-chan a-aku memang bersamanya ta-tadi malam." Aku terbata-bata memberitahunya. Tapi aku tidak sadar aku menabrak tubuh Yume-chan. Aku berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya bisa diam karna yang Yume-chan tabrak adalah Kuroko-kun.

"bisakah aku berbicara pada Yui-chan?" Kuroko-kun bertanya pada Yume-chan. Yume-chan akhirnya melepaskan tangan ku dan membisikan sesuatu, "sekarang apalagi!? Aku ingin kau jelaskan padaku semuanya yang terjadi dari awal hingga akhir ya!" dengan mata dikedipkan lalu pergi meninggalkan ku. aku hanya menghela nafas saat melihat sahabatku seperti itu. kadang dia sangat cerewet, serius maupun ya seperti yang baru saja terjadi. Dia menjadi seseorang yang kepo!

"A-ada apa Kuroko-kun?" aku mencoba tersenyum padanya.

"Yui-chan apakah kau tau Akashi-kun sedang sakit?" dengan wajah polos seperti biasa.

"ha-hai Kuroko-kun, aku sudah mengetahuinya dari Momoi-chan tadi." Rasa bersalah yang ku pikirkan tadi datang kembali.

"Ini untuk mu Yui-chan." Dia mengeluarkan kertas dari saku celananya. Dengan cepat aku mengangkat alisku.

"Apa itu Kuroko-kun?" sambil memperhatikannya.

"Ini tempat tinggal Akashi-kun, aku ingin kau menjengukknya. Karna waktu itu aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Akashi-kun dan Yui-chan. Bukan kah hari ini pestanya akan berlangsung?" Kuroko-kun sangat baik sekali. Dia benar-benar perhatian terhadap orang-orang yang ia kenal atau orang yang baru ia kenal juga.

"Te-tempat tinggal Akashi-kun?" ku buka dengan pelan dan membacanya. Te-tempat ini adalah apartemen terkenal itu? dia tinggal di sana? Tidak salah?

"hai, tolong kau rawat dia untuk beberapa saat. Semoga saja sakitnya berkurang dan bisa pergi ke pesta bersama mu." Blush! Saat aku mendengar Kuroko-kun mengatakan 'pergi bersama' ku rasa pipi ku merona.

"a-ano Kuroko-kun arigatou gozaimasu!" aku menunduk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa mengetahui keadaan Akashi-kun.

.

Aku bergegas mengganti baju dan membawa tas yang waktu itu Momoi-chan berikan. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk menggunakannya. Dengan cepat aku menaiki sepeda ku dan melaju ke apartemen di mana Akashi-kun berada. Sambil melihat kertas yang di berikan Kuroko-kun tadi, aku melihat nomer kamar Akashi-kun yaitu no. 99.

aku sudah berulang kali memencet bel namun tidak ada jawaban dari Akashi-kun. Apa salah no. Kamar? Ku coba beberapa kali lagi dan aku terkejut melihat keadaan Akashi-kun. Dia masih menggunakan baju yang ia kenakan waktu bersama ku. dan wajahnya sangat pucat!

"A-ano Akashi-kun kau pucat sekali." Tanpa di persilahkan masuk aku udah masuk duluan. (maaf nih enggak sopan, habisnya calon pacar sakit tuh khawatir jadinya.. :D )

"dari mana kau tau apartemen ku?" dia berjalan mendekatiku.

"tidak penting dari mana, sekarang kau harus ganti baju. Baju itu kan sudah dari kemarin. Lagi pula kau pucat sekali." Aku mendekatkan tanganku pada dahinya.

" ... " dia hanya diam memperhatikan ku. aku sempat blush saat dia melihat ku dengan tatapan tak berdaya, tidak seperti biasanya.

Aku mencari obat demam di kotak p3k yang berada dekat dengan dapur Akashi-kun. Dan mengambil air hangat serta handuk. Ku tarik Akashi-kun ke sofa. (jangan berpikir macam-macam ya minna ..-_-)

"apa kau sudah makan Akashi-kun?" sambil meletakkan segala hal yang ku butuhkan.

"belum."

"kenapa kau tidak makan? Kau kan bisa saja menelpon fast food?" aku mencari bahan untuk memasak sesuatu.

"aku malas membuka kan pintu lagi. Dan baru tadi aku membuka pintu." Dengan nada datar.

"jadi kau tidak memperbolehkan ku datang?" aku sudah mempersiapkan bahan masakannya. Aku akan membuat sup tahu dengan bubur saja.

"tidak juga." Aku memperhatikannya untuk sejenak. Dia mengatakan itu sambil menutup mata. Saat kau menutup mata saja kau sudah terihat tampan. Akashi Seijuuro. E-eh apa aku melamun lagi?-_-

Sudah ku siapkan semua. Dari makan, minum dan obatnya. Aku mendekati Akashi-kun untuk membangunkannya. Tapi aku ragu karna wajahnya begitu sangat tenang. "Dia sangat nyenyak sekali tidurnya", pikirku. Ku coba mendekati tanganku ke tubuhnya untuk membangunkan dia dari tidurnya, bukan bangun malah ...

Tiba-tiba Akashi-kun menarik tangan ku dan diletakkan ke dalam pelukannya. Aku sangat terkejut. Apa dia berpura-pura tidur dan aku membangun kan dia setelah itu ... dalam pelukannya saat ini aku merasakan nyaman untuk kedua kalinya. Tubuhnya sangat harum dan aku sangat hafal dengan aroma tubuhnya sekarang. Aroma yang menenangkan. Seandainya bisa begini ter–

"kenapa wajah mu memerah?" Akashi-kun melihat ke arahku. Mungkin aku tidak sadar atas lamunan ku tadi dan akhirnya dia juga yang menyadarkan lamunan itu.

"a-ano Akashi-kun, tidak apa kok." Aku tersenyum malu. Sangat malu!.

"terima kasih sudah merawat ku Yui-chan," dia duduk sembari mengelus rambutku. Sontak aku terkejut. A-apa ini mimpi? Di-dia memanggil namaku dan ditambah dengan –chan dibelakangnya serta mengelus rambutku? Untuk pertama kalinya lagi kau membuat ku merasakan sensasi panas di sekujur tubuh, Akashi-kun.

.

Aku sudah menggunakan apa yang Akashi-kun berikan padaku waktu itu. dan isinya adalah sebuah gaun panjang berwana biru tosca dengan pita di pinggul yang memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh apabila digunakan. Serta high heels yang warnanya sepadan dengan gaun ini,mungkin ukurannya 9cm dan gelang dengan bandul berbentuk lumba-lumba. Apa aku terlihat cantik?

"ya, aku terlihat cantik malam ini." Tiba-tiba saja suara itu mengejutkan ku. aku bukan terkejut dengan kata-kata yang iya ucapakan tadi, namun aku terkejut karna Akashi-kun yang sekarang terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Ia menggunkan jas abu-abu serta sepatu yang berwarna abu-abu. Aku hanya menutup mulutku melihat dia yang sangat luar biasa. Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Akashi Seijuuro begini.

"a-ano Akashi-kun kau juga terlihat luar biasa," aku tersenyum padanya dan dia juga tersenyum. Oh Tuhan senyuman itu seperti membuatku terbang.

"hai, arigatou Yui-chan. Ayo bergegas karna jemputannya sudah berada di luar," dia berbalik dan mengambil sesuatu. Dia sedang membawa tas berukuran sedang dengan warna hitam klasik. Mungkin itu kotak musik yang ia beli kemarin. Dan membawa sebuah tas lagi namun berukuran sangat kecil, berwarna tosca berpita hitam.

.

Saat turun kami di sambut karpet merah dan Akashi-kun menawarkan gandengan tangan padaku, dan ku terima dengan senang hati. Tak lama kemudian ada beberapa yang memanggil nama-nama Akashi-kun. Sontak aku dan Akashi-kun menoleh, dan yang meneriaki adalah anggota Kiseki o Sedai yang malam ini sunggu terlihat luar biasa dengan di balut jas berwarna serempak. 'mereka sungguh luar biasa' gumamku pelan. Tidak lupa Momoi-chan pun juga luar biasa, ia dibalut oleh gaun Soft Pink panjang dibelakangnya agak terbuka lebar dan warnanya pun sepadan dengan high heels yang ia gunakan saat ini. Serta rambutnya yang terurai panjang memberikan kesan lebih cantik.

Kami semua saling memuji satu sama lain. Mereka semua sungguh luar biasa. Dan ternyata acara sudah berlangsung dari 25 menit yang lalu. Akashi-kun pamit meninggalkan mereka sebentar dan mencari Ayahnya.

Ayah Akashi-kun pun terlihat. Ia melihat Akashi-kun dengan raut wajah kesal. Dan tiba-tiba saja Akashi-kun pun ditampar oleh Ayahnya. Aku terkejut melihat Ayahnya tega melakukan itu pada Akashi-kun. Padahal telat sebentar saja ia sudah ditampar dan di ceramahi. Dan banyak yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi termasuk anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Mereka semua kaget akan tingkah laku ayahnya itu. namun disaat ia ingin menampar untuk kedua kalinya ..

Aku menahan tangan dari Ayahnya Akashi-kun dan sontak Aksahi-kun kaget. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan Momoi-chan pun sempat menutup mata untuk tidak melihat kejadian yang kedua kalinya, namun mereka salah. Aku sudah menahan tangan Ayahnya Akashi-kun dengan dua tangan ku. dan ku turun kan perlahan.

"Maaf sebelumnya apa bila saya ikut campur urusan anda, namun saya tidak suka dengan perilaku anda dengan anak anda sendiri. Apa anda tidak melihat para tamu melihat kejadian tadi. Harusnya anda menyelesaikannya dengan baik bukan dengan cara kasar. Apa anda selalu melakukan ini apabila Akashi-kun melakukan kesalahan? Dan anda harus tahu, bahwa Akashi-kun sebenarnya sedang sakit, namun ia berusaha keras untuk datang ke pesta ini, dan hasilnya ia hanya dipermalukan oleh anda!" semua melihat ku berbicara pada Ayahnya Akashi-kun saat ini, aku tau ini tidak sopan hanya saja aku kesal dengan perilakunya yang kasar. Apa aku salah?

Setelah aku menjelaskan panjang lebar Akashi-kun menarik tanganku. "biarkan saja dia melakukan hal itu, aku tidak ingin kau terlibat." Akashi-kun berkata sangat lembut dan senyumnya pun membuatku jadi tidak berdaya melihatnya. Namun disaat Akashi-kun ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada Ayahnya aku cepat menyadari apa yang akan ia lakukan lagi pada Akashi-kun.

Dan benar dugaanku. Ia ingin menyiram Akashi-kun dengan orange juice yang berada tepat disamping Ayahnya itu, setelah aku mengetahuinya aku berlari kehadapannya Akashi-kun dan memelukknya erat. Akashi-kun terkejut apa yang aku lakukan, aku merelakan gaun yang diberikan Akashi-kun basah karna di siram oleh Ayahnya itu. sebenarnya aku tidak ingin, namun aku lebih tidak ingin lagi Akashi-kun mendapatkan hal buruk lagi jadi aku rela melakukan ini untuknya.

Semua orang yang melihatnya teriak. Ya anggota Kiseki no Sedai juga. Namun aku masih memeluk erat Akashi-kun, "aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk mu, aku tidak ingin kau sakit untuk kesekian kalinya." Aku berbisik pelan dalam pelukannya namun Akashi-kun membalas peluk ku erat, "seharusnya kau tidak usah melakukan ini, kau hanya melukai dirimu sendiri." Aku cukup kaget dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan padaku namun aku tersenyum padanya, "tapi aku tidak terluka kok Akashi-kun." Dan melepas pelukannya. "a-ano Akashi-kun sepertinya aku harus pulang, karna baju ini sudah basah dan membuatku dingin. Aku harus mengganti bajunya dulu ya." Aku tersenyum dan meninggalkannya. Namun ...

"tunggu. Aku juga ingin pergi dari sini."

"ta-tapi Akashi-kun." Dia membungkam mulutku,

Dia memberikan tas itu pada ayahnya tanpa kata-kata. Namun sesaat dia berbalik. "kali ini perilaku Ayah benar-benar membuatku kecewa. karna memperlakukan pacarku dengan tidak baik." Semua terkejut dengan kata-kata Akashi-kun. Pacar? A-apa maksudnya? Apa dia sedang bercanda?

Setelah mengatakan itu pada Ayahnya aku masih saja mematung, namun sesaat aku dibuat terkejut oleh kata-katanya...

"kau menjadi milikku saat ini, hanya milikku. tidak ada yang boleh mengambilmu dariku. Apabila ada yang menyakitimu mulai hari ini siapa saja dia aku tidak segan-segan membuat perhitungan dengan gunting kesayanganku." Semua terkejut dan melihat Akashi-kun dengan tatapan mengerikan. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu sungguh menakutkan.

Disaat aku mendengar kata-kata itu dia hanya berbisik, "Yui-chan tolong berbalik dan tutup matamu," tak tau mengapa aku hanya menurutinya. Dia seperti memasangkan sesuatu pada leherku. Setelah dia mengatakan buka, aku perlahan membuka mataku dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat kalung yang ia berikan. Kalung yang sangat aku inginkan, berbandul lumba-lumba yang sangat indah.

"A-Akashi-kun bagaimana kau bisa tau aku menginginkan kalung ini?" aku tersenyum padanya tanpa melapas kalung yang ku pegang ini.

"Saat kau pulang aku balik lagi ke toko itu dan mencari kalung yang kau pegang terus-terusan, pasti kau menyukainya jadi aku membelikannya untuk mu." Dengan senyum kecil namun tak berdaya bagi yang melihatnya.

"a-aku benar-benar menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Arigatou Akashi-kun." Tanpa sadar aku memeluk Akashi-kun dan tidak menghiraukan Momoi-chan serta Kiseki no Sedai.

.

Akashi-kun mengantar sampai depan rumahku. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih padaku dan di akhiri dengan ciuman di kening. Lalu aku memeluknya dengan erat. Rasanya aku tidak ingin melepaskan ia sampai kapan pun.

"hati-hati Akashi-kun," aku melambaikan tangan padanya dan dia hanya tersenyum.

Aku cepat-cepat mengganti baju, karna lengket oleh siraman tadi. Namun hal itu yang membuat ku merasakan, 'Jatuh Cinta' ya Akashi Seijuuro kau adalah Cinta pertamaku sambil memegang kalung yang ia berikan padaku.

Di saat memasuki gerbang sekolah banyak yang memperhatikan ku dan berbisik-bisik yang tak jelas. Namun aku sempat mendengar beberapa gadis berbisik tentang ku, "hei, itu kah yang menjadi pacar Akashi-kun? Dia biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa darinya." Aku benar-benar mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, mungkin dia fans dari 'Akashi atau anggota Kiseki no Sedai'aku hanya menghela nafas dan tak peduli apa kata mereka. Tanpa ku sadari Akashi-kun tiba-tiba berada di dekat gadis yang membicarakan ku tadi ia hanya menatap Akashi-kun berbinar-binar.

"kau salah bila melihatnya dari fisik, menurut mu dia tak istimewa namun dimataku dialah gadis yang sangat istimewa. jangan kau menilai dia hanya dari fisik. Kenali dulu seperti apa dia lalu kau bisa beragumen tentangnya." Akashi-kun berkata panjang lebar demi ku? jarang sekali ia seperti itu. dengan mengayunkan gunting kesayangannya kepada dua orang gadis itu meraka sangat ketakutan, ketahuan sih dari raut wajah mereka. Banyak hal yang belum ku ketahui tentang jalan pikiran Akashi-kun.

Akashi-kun datang diiringi oleh anggotanya. Seperti biasa banyak teriakan histeris di mana-mana saat mereka melewati koridor sekolah. anggota Kiseki no Sedai benar-benar luar biasa. "Ohayou Yui-chan." Mereka semua tersenyum padaku dan menyapa ku pagi ini. Rasanya seperti sensai baru di suasana pagi. Bagaimana tidak, anggota Kiseki no Sedai hanya meneriaki namaku dan seluruh gadis yang meneriaki mereka hanya diam dan terkejut. Mungkin sebagian dari mereka bertanya-tanya apa hubunganku dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai kali ini, hehe ...

"Ohayou minna-san," dengan senyum lembut ku yang menyapa mereka juga. Akashi-kun tiba-tiba saja merangkul ku dari belakang dan berbisik yang membuatku terkejut, "bagaimana sudah liat reaksi yang ku lakukan kepada mereka yang membuatmu berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak? Biarkan saja mereka dan jangan takut, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu selamanya. Karna kau adalah milikku." Aku merasakan seluruh darah ku mengalir cepat dan jantungku berdetak cepat juga. dia sangat berani mengatakan ini langsung ditelingaku. 'kau adalah milikku' kata-kata itu seperti perintah mutlak yang ia buat untukku.

"hai hai Akashi-kun, aku mengerti." Bisik ku padanya, dengan berani aku mencium pipinya dan berlari menuju ke kelas. "Jaa, Akashi-kun" aku melambaikan tangan ke Akashi-kun dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya. Aku melihat seulas senyum di wajahnya, bagi yang melihat senyumnya itu pasti tak berdaya dibuatnya.

Di kelas pun banyak yang berbisik tentang ku. mereka membicarakan ku namun suara mereka kedengaran jadi tau apa yang mereka bicarakan deh. Yume-chan ingin aku menceritakan apa yang ku alami dari pertama hingga hari ini. Ku jelaskan panjang lebar, kadang ia memperhatikan ku dengan serius kadang ia berteriak histeris saat aku menceritakan sisi romantis Akashi-kun. Lalu aku perlihatkan kalung yang Akashi-kun berikan padaku ke Yume-chan. Dia sangat histeris, ia selalu saja begitu namun ia tetap saja sahabatku yang paaaaaaaaling baik!

Tak terasa waktu pelajaran pun selesai. Kali ini pelajaran begitu cepat, karna aku habiskan dengan mengobrol saja dengan Yume-chan dari awal pelajaran hingga akhir. Saat aku bersama Yume-chan keluar kelas ada anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang menjemput ku. yang ku ketahui namanya yaitu Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun di belakangnya ada Midorima-kun. Yume-chan menyuruhku mendatangi mereka. Dan banyak pula teriakan histeris.

"Yui-chan kau ditunggu oleh Akashi-kun loh. Cepat ya kesana nanti bila kau telat bisa-bisa guntingnya terbang ke hadapanmu hehe." Ia tertawa Aomine-kun cuma memperhatikan tingkah laku Kie-kun dan Midorima hanya memperbaiki kacamata dan membawa barang yang berbentuk boneka. 'ia aneh' gumamku dalam hati.

"hai hai Kise-kun, aku akan mendatanginya. Arigatou sudah datang hanya untuk memberi tahuku." Aku tersenyum dan menunduk.

Aku meninggalkan kelas dan menuju ke gerbang sekolah untuk menemui Akashi-kun. Ia memperhatikan ku dari jauh dan ku awali dengan senyuman

"ada apa Akashi-kun? Kise-kun tadi ke kelasku dan memberitahu bahwa kau ingin menunggu ku?"

"sudah sewajarnya aku memanggilmu. Kau adalah pacarku dan aku ingin melihat keadaan mu." Dengan wajah datar, namun dibalik kata-katanya terselip rasa khawtir padaku.

"apa dikelas masih ada yang menatap mu dan membicarakan mu?"

"ya begitu lah Akashi-kun, namun ku biarkan mereka beranggapan tidak jelas. Mungkin ini cobaan kita untuk bisa bertahan agar selalu bersama ya." Aku tersenyum dan merona saat bicara padanya. Ia hanya mendekat dan mengelus rambutku. Aku sangat suka bila diperlakukan seperti ini.

"ya mungkin kau benar. Ini masalah yang harus kita hadapai bersama-sama." Aku hanya mengangguk. Dan tak sadar kami sudah diperhatikan oleh banyak orang termasuk Yume-chan. Saat aku berbalik kearahnya lagi ia mencium ku. aku terkejut karna ia melakukan ini di depan gerbang sekolah dan yang melihatnya pun menjadi histeris, ada pula yang pipinya merona merah seperti kepiting rebus (harusnya Yui-chan lah, kan ia yang dicuim.. -_-).

Aku masih diam dan mematung. Namun ia menarik tanganku untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "A-akashi-kun bagaimana dengan sepeda ku?" aku masih malu dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"tidak usah kau pikirkan. Aku sudah menyuruh Ryouta untuk membawa sepeda mu." Ia tersenyum da mengelus rambutku (lagi). "karna kau milikku, tidak boleh ada yang berani mendekatimu selain aku." Nadanya datar namun indah.

"hai hai Akashi-kun. Aku hanya milikmu dan kau adalah milikku." Ia tersenyum indah. Senyum yang hanya dimiliki seorang 'Akashi Seijuuro'. "semoga kita selalu bersama ya," ku kedipkan mataku dan sontak membuatku ingin tertawa karna melihatnya pertama kali merona merah.

- Author POV'S -

"Cobaan pasti di miliki semua orang. Namun dari cobaan itu lah yang membuat seseorang menjadi kuat. Dan mampu dihadapinya bila di selesaikan 'bersama'". Semangat!'-')/

- the end -


End file.
